Aliens
| directed by = James Cameron | written by = James Cameron; Walter Hill; David Giler | produced by = Gordon Carroll; David Giler; Walter Hill; Gale Anne Hurd | music by = James Horner | cinematography = Adrian Biddle | edited by = Ray Lovejoy | distributed by = Twentieth Century-Fox Productions Brandywine Productions SLM Production Group | release date(s) = July 18th, 1986 | mpaa rating = | running time = 137 min. (Theatrical) 154 min. (SE) | country = | language = English | budget = $18,500,000 IMDB; Aliens (1986); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $131,060,248 | preceded by = Alien | followed by = Alien³ }} Aliens is a 1986 sci-fi/horror film directed by James Cameron and is the first sequel to the 1979 Ridley Scott film Alien. A Special Edition of Aliens was released in 1992 on laserdisc and VHS that restored seventeen minutes of deleted footage. Along with the other sequels, Aliens was packaged as part of the nine-disc Aliens Quadrilogy DVD collection. The plot of Aliens continues the saga of Ellen Ripley, sole survivor of the previous film who has now been thrust fifty-seven years into the future and must return to the planet where she first encountered the dangerous alien species. Accompanying her on this journey are an elite squad of soldiers known as the Colonial Marines. This time however, Ripley doesn't have just one alien menace to contend with, but hundreds. Plot Cast Appearances * * * * * Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is, "This time... it's war". * Aliens (1986) redirects to this page. * Production on Aliens began on October 5th, 1985. Pre-production concluded in London, England in December of that year. Filming commenced on September 30th, 1985 and concluded on February 28th, 1986. * Aliens was filmed at Pinewood Studios in Buckinghamshire, England. IMDB; Aliens (1986); Filming locations. * Domestic gross in the US for Aliens was $85,160,248. Aliens; Box Office Mojo * Actress Cynthia Dale Scott is credited as Cynthia Scott in this film. * With the exception of Hicks and Gorman, the first initials of the other members of the Colonial Marines are the same as the first initial of the respective actor's name. * Aliens is one of the few films that received a 100% fresh tomato-rating at the Rotten Tomatoes film review site. Aliens; Rotten Tomatoes * This is the first professional film work for cinematographer Adrian Biddle. * In the "Epidemiology" episode of the TV sit-com Community, two of the main characters dressed up as characters from Aliens for their school's Halloween party. Abed Nadir dressed up as a Xenomorph and Troy Barnes created his own Loader costume - the same device that Ellen Ripley used to fight the alien Queen. Recommendations See also External Links * * * Aliens at Wikipedia * Aliens at Xenopedia * Aliens at Moviepedia * * * References ---- Category:Films Category:Aliens/Films Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Category:Brandywine Productions Category:SLM Production Group Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:Theatrically released films Category:A/Films Category:1986/Films Category:July, 1986/Films